The present invention relates to a textile heating device.
Textile heating devices are known in principle. They are based on electrically conductive textiles, or electrically conductive textile filaments, used as electrical resistance conductors for heating. The conductivity of the textile, or of the filament, is brought about for example by metallic coating of the fibers or by inclusion of graphite particles in synthetic filaments. As textiles for the generic heating devices, woven and knit fabrics are employed in particular.
A temperature control is usually effected in terms of controlling the voltage and/or current of the textile heating device. Hence, an accurate and dependable temperature control requires as accurate a knowledge as possible of the electrical resistance of the textile, or of the textile heating device. In practice, however, it turns out that this requirement is often inadequately met. The resistances of the heating devices of the prior art fluctuate widely from case to case, according to mode of installation or employment and load condition, and in particular deviate from the resistances of the uninstalled heating textile.